Melody
by YamiKokoro
Summary: No one ever appreciated Demyx's love for music. At least, not until he met Rin Kagamine. But can he love her in secret under the strict eye of Xemnas and Saïx? And more importantly, can he love her without a heart?
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! So, here I am, with a new story! This time, it has nothing to do with Shaman King - Just Kingdom Hearts and Vocaloid.**

**I don't actually ship Demyx x Rin (I like Rin x Len when they're not twins), but I think this is a pretty cute story. But this chapter is just the prolog!**

**And... sorry for the bad quality of the cover image, but I don't have a scanner with me now... I'll get a better view of it in two months, kay?**

* * *

"My sanctuary~ My sanctuary, yeah~" Demyx sang out.

"Oh, _shut up_!" Xigbar cried, scowling, "You can't sing for your life!"

Demyx gasped. "I'm appalled! How can you say something like that?"

The 16-year-olds face was flushed. His hair was standing up everywhere and falling down on his face. His sitar rested on his lap, still in playing position. The boy was dressed in a long, black coat just like everyone else in the room. You would have thought that they boy was raging with anger, from the look on his face.

"Come on, Demyx. Cut out the act." Xigbar said, strangely calm.

The older man had his long black and grey hair pulled back into a ponytail that trailed all the way down his back. He had an eye patch on his right eye and another scar on his left cheek, although he had a constant grin plastered onto his face. Like Demyx, the man wore the same black cloak that traveled down to his black boots. The sleeves covered up everything, except for the black gloves on their hands. The cloak had a black hood as well, which would cover at least half of the wearer's face, if they had the hood on. It was the same cloak as everyone in the organization, Organization XIII.

"What act?" Demyx questioned. Axel laughed.

But it was an empty laugh, for he didn't have a heart. Neither did any other organization member (strangely, there were 14 members instead of 13). All of their emotions – happiness, anger, sadness and worry – were "acts". They remember emotions from their past lives, when they had hearts. Except for Roxas and Xion, of course. Those two had no memories of their past lives – or even _a_ past life.

"Why aren't you on your missions?" Saïx suddenly said. Roxas, Xion and Demyx froze, while Axel and Xigbar just frowned. Saïx must have "snuck up" on them from behind just a moment ago.

"Well… um… I just… uh…" Demyx stuttered. He peeked up at the blue-haired Nobody meekly.

"Get to work. All of you." Saïx said coldly.

"Y-yes!" Xion and Roxas responded at the same time. They opened up a dark corridor, and in a blink of an eye, they were gone.

"Well," Xigbar decided, stretching, "better get to work…" He walked up to Saïx, received his mission, and not unlike Roxas and Xion, he was gone momentarily. Axel continued in after him, with his own mission. Demyx stared longingly after Axel.***** He watched his red hair disappear through the dark corridor, and sighed. Now that only he, Demyx and Saïx, were left, Demyx had no choice but to accept his mission.

He reluctantly walked up to the blue-haired Nobody, without his sitar. He had already put it "away".

"So… what's my mission today?" He said slowly. Saïx glared at him coldly, causing Demyx to cringe.

"Today, you are going on another re-con, an investigation," Saïx said coolly, "to a new world: Shalit Paradise."

Demyx tried to hide his grin by putting on his long hood. _Another re-con! Great! I don't have to do any work!_ Demyx thought happily as he opened up the dark corridor.

"Oh, and Demyx…" Saïx added, "make sure you're not seen by anyone."

And with those words, Demyx was gone.

* * *

*** No yaoi intended!**


	2. The Girl on the Marble Fountain

**Well, I'm back with this chapter! The song I used in this is "To the Reticent You", by mothy (AKA AkunoP), sung by Rin.**

**~"This means that someone is singing something"~**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Vocaloid. It I did, I'd be the happiest person alive.**

* * *

"Well, let's get this over with. The sooner I finish this, the sooner I can RTC and go back to playing my sitar." Demyx sighed.

He had appeared in a sunny, bright place. He was standing in what appeared to be a garden, filled with hedges and flowers. In the center was a large, white marble fountain. Leading away from the fountain was a path to a large cottage and many other houses. You could even call it a town. Going the opposite way, the path led to an overgrown, houseless meadow, filled with colorful flowers.

As Demyx has had many recon missions already, he knew how to do this exceptionally well. He started out by going into the meadow. The young boy walked around, looking half-heartedly (if he would have had a heart, of course), for anything worth mentioning to Saïx. But other than discovering a new flower, knocking down a bee's nest and falling asleep in the tall grass, nothing important had happened. But of course, he wouldn't mention those things to the "oh-so-great" Saïx.

"Craaaaap," Demyx muttered, "I fell asleep and wasted so much time! ….It was a nice nap, though…"

The young boy yawned and got up. He decided to skip going into the town in order to make up for the time he spent asleep (and he had an excuse planned out in his head as well.) Demyx quickly checked the garden/fountain are, but didn't find anything important. Just as he was about to summon a dark corridor and RTC, he heard something. It was a sweet, girl's voice, coming closer and closer to him. Demyx ducked down behind a bush and didn't move. The voice mesmerized him; it was so soft and beautiful. But then it stopped coming closer, and simply stayed in the same spot. Crouching next to a rose bush, Demyx cautiously peeked out towards the honey-sweet voice.

It was coming from a girl. She sat on the edge of the marble fountain, singing a sweet song. Her shoulder-length blond hair had clips in order to keep it from falling into her face. She was wearing a simple, light blue dress that ran down to her knees. Her feet were bare, but she had a silver anklet on her left ankle.

_Not only is her voice beautiful, _Demyx subconsciously thought, _bus so is she._

Subconsciously, Demyx rose up a little higher and higher, both to see and hear the girl better. Her voice was clear, and twinkled like bells.

~"I don't need anything else, I don't need or want your money"~

~"Is it okay to want a date every now and then?"~

~"I don't need a hundred, just one will do"~

~"So I want to hear those words"~  
~"I want to hear you say _I love you_"~

The girl sang out in her clear voice. At this point, Demyx couldn't hold it in anymore. Subconsciously, he had taken out his sitar, and now held it in playing position. He looked down at it in slight confusion, and it looked right back at him.

_Go on, _his sitar seemed to whisper, _it's okay._

Before Demyx knew it, he had started to play along with the girl, filling in the instrumental part. He stood up completely and started to approach the girl. The 16-year-old boy played, and started to sing along.

~"Let's talk about something. There are times when I'm just complaining, I know"~  
~"Even when it's just the two of us together~"

Demyx sand. The girl stopped abruptly upon hearing his voice, and stared at him with wide eyes. It was obvious: the girl was scared. But as she listened, her expression melted into something else. Something you could even call happiness, to some extent. She let Demyx approach her, and continued to sing. Their voices rang out in perfect harmony.

~"There are times when this silence is bad"~  
~"Soon, the day will be over. Once again, the two of us"~  
~"Without words, we will understand each other"~

The two youngsters finished the song together. When it was over, they simply stood there and looked at each other. The girl smiled warmly at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but at that moment, Saïx's voice echoed in Demyx's head.

"_Make sure you're not seen by anyone"._ Demyx thought, _Crap!__ Saïx will kill me!_

Before the girl managed to say anything, Demyx ran back behind the rose bush. He summoned a dark corridor quickly, and entered it, hoping it wasn't too late. Thankfully, the girl didn't see the dark corridor. To her, it must have just looked like her went behind the bushes and simply disappeared.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Crazy

**Hello! Thanks for reading this! And thanks for reviewing this!**

**I think this chapter's kind of fun; you get to meet Rin's family. Well, have fun!**

* * *

"What took you so long, Demyx?" Luxord asked Demyx once he appeared back at The Castle that Never Was. "I hope you weren't goofing off."

"Good to know you were worried about me…" Demyx mumbled. He turned around, heading towards his room, but he bumped into Saïx instead. Demyx cringed as he stared at the orange-eyed Nobody.

"How was recon?" Saïx asked coolly. It was obvious that the blue-haired man wasn't interested in how the sixteen-year-old boy was doing, but about what he found out.

"Nothing special," Demyx said, "but I couldn't investigate the town."  
Saïx raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something. However, before he could even say one word, Demyx continued.

"That's because there was a lot of people who would've seen me," Demyx explained hurriedly, and of course, lying, "so I waited for a long time, hoping they would leave. However, that didn't happen. So finally, I decided to go ahead and RTC."

Saïx nodded, and although he wasn't very pleased about this, it was obvious that he believed the young boy.

"You will continue the recon tomorrow again. But next time, get it done. I don't care how long you have to wait." He said.

Saïx turned away and headed over to another place, most probably his room.

Demyx let out a sigh of relief. Saïx believed his excuse! And he wasn't angry! Well… not that he _could _be angry with anyone, for any reason. But hey, he could pretend. Demyx thought back to the blonde-haired girl he met earlier. _Maybe she'll be there tomorrow as well,_ he thought lightly. Just the thought of it made something inside of him flutter. It was a strange feeling, especially since Demyx had never felt anything like this before.

And with that, Demyx turned away, and left to his room, feeling strangely light and happy.

* * *

"I'm telling you, I saw a boy in the garden!" The blonde girl cried. She was in the dining room of her mansion, along with many other people.

"Now, Ms. Rin, are you feeling all right?" a green-haired woman asked, pressing her palm to Rin's forehead. She was wearing a maid's dress.

"I'm fine, Gumi!" Rin cried, pushing Gumi's hand away. "And he _is_ real! He sang with me!"

An aqua-haired girl with two long ponytails giggled. She wasn't much older than her cousin, Rin. "Rin is in love~ Rin is in love~ Rin is in love~" she sang.

Rin flushed a bright red. "No! I'm _not_ in love! I hardly even know him!"

However, her cousin, Miku, ignored her, and instead, she linked arms with Rin's twin brother, Len.

"Rin is in love~ Rin is in love~ Rin is in love~" they sang together, skipping around the large room.

Len looked a lot like Rin. He was a tiny bit taller than his twin, and he kept his hair in a short, tight ponytail.

A woman with short brown hair kneeled down next to Rin. She took a loose strand of Rin's hair and put it behind her ear.

"Rin, darling, are you positive about this boy?" she asked, worry painted all over her face. "We checked, he couldn't have gone anywhere from that hedge."

"I'm positive, mom. You have to believe me!" Rin cried. A blue haired man took Meiko's hand.

"Don't worry, Rin. We believe you." He said softly. He smiled at his wife, "Right, Meiko?"

Meiko nodded reluctantly. "Yes, Kaito." She said and forced a smile.

Len and Miku were still skipping around and singing. A pink-haired woman and a purple-haired man walked up to them. The woman placed a hand on Miku's shoulder, causing both her and Len to stop abruptly.

"Miku, Len, quiet down." She said. The purple-haired man took his wife's hand into his own.

"Yes. Rin has had a hard day." He said. Miku and Len nodded.

"Yes, aunt Luka, uncle Gakupo." Len said, while Miku simply hugged her parents.

Rin, of course, heard all of this. It caused her to jump up and run to her room.

_I'm not crazy! I will prove them wrong! I am __not__ crazy!_ Rin thought as she snuggled under her covers and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Demyx didn't even approach Saïx. He knew that he was supposed to go back to Shalit Paradise and investigate the town. He didn't even complain about it.

"Hm… Demyx seems strangely happy today." Roxas said aloud. He was waiting in the Grey Area on a couch for Xion to come so that they could go for their missions together.

"Meh… I bet he has a new song to torture us with later." Axel said casually. Roxas let out a chuckle.

Demyx heard this all, but he simply shrugged it off. Not that it could make him angry, anyways. So Demyx summoned a dark corridor, and he was off.


	4. The Best Song

**Hi again! Well, thanks for reading this! And thank you to everyone who reviewed (or will review) and favored (or will favor) this story! Sorry... this chapter is kind of boring (in my opinion), but the next one will be action-packed! :D**

**And... can you guess the reference in this to a Vocaloid song? And there's another one, but it's not very specific. Answers at the bottom!**

* * *

Demyx finished re-con quickly. He didn't bother going back and checking the meadow again – he had done it yesterday, after all. He went to the town, and there were only a few people there, who were easy to avoid, thankfully. After scanning the area (and finding absolutely nothing of importance), he returned to the fountain and looked for the blonde-haired girl longingly. He took out his sitar and strummed a few chords, but he didn't feel like singing, nor did he bother playing out a full song. Finally, when he realized that the girl won't be coming at all, the young boy stood up and turned around to leave. He lifted up his hand and summoned a dark corridor to RTC. However, just as he was going to RTC, something – no, some_one_ – in the nearest window caught his eye.

_It's her!_ Demyx thought, eyes focused on the girl in the window. _The girl from yesterday!_

She raised her hand and waved shyly, as did Demyx. She smiled earnestly at the boy, but her eyes widened when he disappeared into the dark void, and closed. Suddenly, her brother, Len, appeared behind her.

"Rin! What are you doing?" the blonde boy asked. "You've been staring out that window for some time now, with your hand raised. Are you okay?"

Rin averted her eyes, "I was just looking for that boy, "she said softly, "you know, the one from yesterday."

Len sighed. "And… did you see him?"

Rin bit her lip. Should she tell him the truth? He _was_ a great brother, and she had told him most of her secrets, but… didn't he join Miku in mocking her just yesterday? Could she trust him this time? With a sigh, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Yes, I saw him. He was wearing the black coat again, and came from the town, into the garden." Rin said. So far, this was 100% true. The young girl bit her lip before continuing. "And then he left into the meadow."

The blonde-haired girl felt a stone drop into her chest. She hated lying – yes, she was extremely proud, but she hardly ever lied – especially to her brother.

Len cocked his head. Unfortunately for Rin, he always knew when his twin was lying. She, being his twin sister, had the same nervous habits as he did, such as biting their lip and hesitating before lying. Rin averted her eyes, and stared at the floor. Another habit. Len grabbed her shoulders, somewhat violently.

"Rin, trust me!" The boy rather softly, "You can tell me what really happened."

"No! You'll think I'm crazy!" Rin cried, tears welling up in her eyes. She knew what happened to crazy people. She didn't want to be sent over to that asylum. Suddenly, the young girl was pulled into an embrace.

"Don't worry, Rin," Len said softly, "Anything we talk about in this room stays in here." Len said softly.

"Al… alright. I'll tell you." Rin said, returning the embrace.

* * *

Meanwhile, Demyx was taking a nap. Not that he actually deserved on – nor that it was late. Heck, the sun was still up… or at least, it would've been, if the sun shone in The World that Never Was. Anyways, Demyx just liked to take naps, and he took them at least once each day. It was part of him. So naturally, everyone (even Saïx) was used to this.

"Haha! Hahaha! Roxas! Stop it! Hahaha! Roxas!" Xion laughed, doubling over. Although the Organization members couldn't laugh because they found something funny… they could definitely laugh from being tickled. Not that anyone knew, before Roxas tried it out. Well, it's not like Xemnas would tickle Xaldin, right? So no one ever tried this before.

So that's exactly what XIII was doing. He was tickling XIV, and her laughter echoed throughout the whole castle.

"No, Xion, this is fun!" Roxas cried happily. Xion gasped for air in between laughs. She tried to push Roxas away from her, but it's not very easy when you're being tickled.

"Roxas! Stop tickling me!" Xion laughed even harder.

Demyx's eyes snapped open. He was used to being abruptly woken up by Saïx, Xigbar, Axel, and even once by Xemnas, but he had never before been woken up by Xion… laughing. Heck, it was rare to hear any Organization member laugh so hard.

"Ah! Xion, what's with all this laughter?" Demyx mumbled, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"I'm sorry, Demyx," Xion said in between laughs, "but Roxas is tickling me!"

"Geez, Roxas, stop." Axel said. Demyx turned to the red head on the couch next to him. Seems that it wasn't only Demyx who was woken up by Roxas and Xion, "or you'll tickle the poor girl to death."

Roxas grinned, gave Xion one last tickle (which caused her to let out a loud, high-pitched giggle), before sitting down next to Axel.

"_Thank you, _Axel." Xion said, giving Roxas a playful glare.

Demyx rubbed his eyes and yawned. _How long have I been sleeping?_ He thought. Instantly, he looked at Luxord, who was absent-mindedly shuffling his cards.

"Hey, Luxy, what time is it?" Demyx yelled to his peer. Luxord scowled as his cards dropped onto the table.

"Don't call me 'Luxy', Demyx!" he cried, picking up his cards again. He paused, "And it's 5:36 in the afternoon."

Demyx grinned, "Thanks, Luxy-yord!" he said, remembering that the gambler wanted to be called by his full name.

_Well, it looks like I have enough time for a song!_ Demyx thought with a smile. He summoned his sitar and pulled it into playing position. Immediately, a groan escaped Axel and Luxord, by Demyx ignored them.

~"I don't need anything else, I don't need any money"~

~"Is it okay to want a date every now and then?"~

~"I don't need a hundred, just one will do"~

~"So I want to hear you say those words"~

~"I want to hear you say _I love you_"~

Demyx sang out. Everyone around him was suddenly quiet, and they stared wide-eyed at the boy. They were really listening. Demyx grinned, and continued playing.

"Surprisingly, my ears aren't bleeding now." Axel mumbled.

~"Let's talk about something. There are times when I'm just complaining, I know"~

~"Even when it's just the two of us"~

Demyx sang out and finished the song. There was a pleasant silence after that, as if everyone was trying to soak up more music – even though there wasn't any anymore.

"I have to say, Demyx," Xion said, "that was pretty good." Roxas nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it was the best song I ever heard from you – and the only one that didn't make me want to shoot you in the eye." Xigbar laughed, ruffling Demyx's hair.

Demyx rolled his eyes, but decided to take this opportunity to his advantage.

"Glad you liked it, _Xiggy_." Demyx said. Xigbar scowled.

"Don't call me Xiggy!" he said coldly. Roxas turned to Demyx.

"It seems that no one likes the nicknames you give them." He said.

"You're right, Rock-o." Demyx sighed. Roxas rolled his eyes.

* * *

**So, here are the answers:**

She [Rin] hated lying – yes, she was extremely proud, but she hardly ever lied – especially to her brother.** = That's from Daughter of Evil, which is in the 7 Deadly Sins series and Story of Evil series.**

She knew what happened to crazy people. She didn't want to be sent over to that asylum. **= That could be taken as Ward Room 305 or Wide Knowledge of the Late Madness (and yes, I know that they're sung by Miku, not Rin.)**


End file.
